politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Brotherhood of the Clouds (2nd)
The Brotherhood of the Clouds is one of the alliances in Politics & War. They are currently #6 in alliance score. Overview History Time Line The Brotherhood of the Clouds(BoC) was founded by Lord Frostsword, Fistofdoom, & Livius Clades on August 19, 2014. Making it the 20th alliance created post-speed round. August 19, 2014: Brotherhood of the Clouds DoE: Click Here August 26, 2014: The Brotherhood of the Clouds is attacked by the Alliance Raiders Return, thus begins the Raiders War. August 28, 2014: The Raiders War ended with Terminus Est Defeating Raider Returns Leader. August 31, 2014: The League of Imperialist Nations(LOIN) begins to merge into the Brotherhood of the Clouds. Click Here September 04, 2014: The League of Imperialist Nations(LOIN) calls off the merger with Brotherhood of the Clouds. October 14, 2014: The Brotherhood of the Clouds, Along with Empire of Spades, United Purple Nations, And The Dutch East India Company Sign and Announce The Covenant bloc Click Here October 16, 2014: Brotherhood of the Clouds Reaches 50 Avg Score October 23, 2014: Brotherhood of the Clouds, Breaks 1000NS Mark, and the 1000 Combine Tank Mark. November 13, 2014: Brotherhood of the Clouds Reaches 50 members mark. November 13, 2014: Brotherhood of the Clouds enters the top 10 for the first time. November 22, 2014: Brotherhood of the Clouds Reaches the 9th spot. November 25, 2014: Brotherhood of the Clouds Reaches the 8th spot. December 02, 2014: Brotherhood of the Clouds Breaks 5,000 NS mark. December 06, 2014: Brotherhood of the Clouds Reaches 100 Avg Score. December 11, 2014: Terminus Est attacks the Brotherhood of the Clouds, BoC recognizes a state of War with Test. BoC enters the Marionette War. Click Here December 16, 2014: Terminus Est and the Brotherhood of the Clouds, declares peace. BoC gains white peace. BoC exits the Marionette War.Click Here December 16, 2014: Brotherhood of the Clouds fall out of the Top 10. December 25, 2015: Brotherhood of the Clouds Reenters the top 10. January 1, 2015: Brotherhood of the Clouds withdraws from The Covenant bloc. Click Here January 22, 2015: Brotherhood of the Clouds Along with the Earth Systems Alliance, and the United States of Terra Signs and Announce The Citadel Council. Click Here February 3, 2015: Brotherhood of the Clouds Breaks 10,000 NS mark. February 7, 2015: Brotherhood of the Clouds Reaches 200 Avg Score. February 25, 2015: Brotherhood of the Clouds Breaks 15,000 NS Mark. February 27, 2015: Brotherhood of the Clouds Reaches 300 Avg Score. March 1, 2015: Brotherhood of the Clouds Declares War on Earth System Alliance. Thus Begins the Citadel War. Click Here March 4, 2015: Earth System Alliance posts public apology to Brotherhood of the Clouds and United States of Terra. BoC accepts apology and White Peace is Declared, ending the Citadel War. Click Here March 11, 2015: Brotherhood of the Clouds Along with United States of Terra Announce the Disbanding of the Citadel Council. BoC and UST Signs and Announce The Dawnguard Pact. Click Here March 13, 2015: Brotherhood of the Clouds Reaches 75 members mark. March 15, 2015: Brotherhood of the Clouds Signs their First Protectorate Treaty with The Light Federation. Click Here April 8, 2015: Brotherhood of the Clouds Breaks 20,000 NS mark. April 16, 2015: Brotherhood of the Clouds Reaches the 7th spot. April 19, 2015: Brotherhood of the Clouds, Rejoins The Covenant bloc. Click Here April 21, 2015 Brotherhood of the Clouds Breaks 25,000 NS mark. April 27, 2015: Brotherhood of the Clouds Protectorate, The Light Federation, mergers into the Rose Alliance. Click Here May 3, 2015: Brotherhood of the Clouds Along with Terradoxia Resigns The Dawnguard Pact. Click Here May 11, 2015: Brotherhood of the Clouds Breaks 30,000 NS mark. May 20, 2015 : Brotherhood of the Clouds along with Asgard Signs and Announce The Ragnarok Pact. Click Here May 21, 2015: The Brotherhood of the Clouds Reaches 400 Avg Score. BoC Declares War on Guardian, BoC enters the Great VE War on the side of the Allied Coalition. Click Here May 26, 2015: Brotherhood of the Clouds Reaches the 6th spot. May 31, 2015: Mensa HQ surrenders to the Brotherhood of the Clouds and the rest of the Allied Coalition. June 4, 2015: Guardian surrenders to the Brotherhood of the Clouds and the rest of the Allied Coalition. Government Charter Preamble Like the clouds high above, we of the Brotherhood of the Clouds(henceforth to be known as BoC) come together to fill the sky with our wonder and hope to bring some imagination to the world below. Article I (Joining & Leaving BoC) A. Joining Any person seeking membership with BoC shall change their Alliance Affiliation to “Brotherhood of the Clouds” and file an application on the BoC forums. A member of the Ministry of Education staff shall review the application and either accept it or bring it to the government for review. If accepted, that applicant shall be considered a member of BoC and will move on to the BoC Academy All members shall reside on a BoC Alliance Affiliation and national color B. Leaving Any member who wishes to leave the BoC shall do the following: 1. Post in the resignation forum or notify the President of their intention to leave the alliance. 2. Remove the approved 'BoC' Alliance Affiliation. After these steps have been completed, the person shall no longer be considered a member of BoC. Any person who removes the approved 'BoC' Alliance Affiliation or applies to another alliance without following the proper resignation procedure is no longer considered a member of BoC and may be subject to penalties for improperly leaving. Article II (President & Ministers) A-1. President The President shall be chosen by fair election for a 4 month term. The President may ask the Vice President to step in for them if they feel the need. The Government of BoC must be notified. A-2. President Powers The President shall have the power to: Appoint or remove members of the Membership to or from any non elected position (including but not limited to Ministers and Deputy Ministers). Cancel any treaty. Sign lower level (non mandatory) treaties with any alliance. Sign any decree, bill or law. Submit higher level (mandatory) treaties with another alliance to the Membership. Submit any member of BoC to the office of Chief Justice, pending approval by the Membership. Submit any member of BoC to the office of Vice President mid-term, pending approval by the Membership. Submit a charter amendment to the Membership for approval. Submit a motion to declare war to the Membership in case the war does not involve treaty obligations or the security of BoC. Declare war on any alliance that attacks BoC. Declare war in assistance of any ally. Declare peace with any alliance BoC is at war with. Remove the Chief Justice. Approve/Deny any amendments to a BoC Policy by a Minister/Special Title Holder along with the Chief Justice Create a New Special Title with approval of the Membership B-1. Vice-President The Vice-President will be selected by the President at the time of every election, and shall be his/her running mate until the end of the President's term. Should the Vice-President decide to step down med-term, then the President will select a replacement Vice-President to be voted in by a emergency 48 hour vote handled by the Chief Justice. B-2. Vice-President Powers The Vice-President Has the following powers: Step into the office of acting President whenever the president is absent for more then 48 hours. Act on the President's behalf in his/her daily duties as directed by the President. Declare war on any alliance that attacks BoC C-1. Ministers The BoC will consist of the following six Ministers & there respecting Departments: Minister of Defense (MoD) This Ministry is tasked with the Defense Department of the BoC Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) This Ministry is tasked with the Foreign Affairs Department of the BoC Minister of Internal Affairs (MIA) This Ministry is tasked with the Internal Affairs Department of the BoC Minister of Finance (MoF) This Ministry is tasked with the Finance Department of the BoC Minister of Education (MoE) This Ministry is tasked with the Education Department of the BoC Minister of Propaganda (MoP) This Ministry is tasked with the Propaganda Department of the BoC C-2. Ministers Powers All Ministers Power are pulled directly from their Departments Policies. Article III ( Membership of BoC) A. Membership The Membership shall consist of every person who has had an application with the alliance approved, and has not left since. B. Membership Powers The Membership shall have the power to: Approve any higher level treaties submitted to them by the President. Approve or deny the President's choice for Vice President. Approve the President's choice of Chief Justice to be appointed to the Court. Approve or deny the President's request to declare any aggressive war not due to treaty obligations. Ratify any amendment to this document as submitted by the President. Submit to the Court any Government member or Justice they believe should be impeached. Submit to the Court any member whom they believe is in violation of the charter or any other BoC law. Submit to the Court any grievances with any government decision they have if it is supported by 5 other members. Submit to the Government any law, decree or bill they would like voted on. Vote on the acceptance of any returning member. Article IV (Justice System) A. Judges The Court is the judicial body of the Alliance and is tasked with upholding the laws of the Alliance. The power of the Courts shall be vested in 3 Justices: 1. Chief Justice Nominated by the President and confirmed by the Membership. 2. Senior Justice Elected by the Membership every 4 months. 3. Justice Elected by the Membership every 4 months. B. Judges Powers The Chief Justice shall serve until such time that he/she feels the need to resign or is replaced. The Chief Justice may Approve/Deny any amendment to a BoC Policy by a Minister/ Special Title Holder along with the President of the BoC The Justice shall make an effort to remain free of bias. The Justice of BoC can temporarily suspend a Government decision by unanimous vote while the decision goes through the court process for repeal. C. Court Cases Court cases and repealing government decisions will use the following format: The Justice's shall hear the case in open forum with members of the Membership allowed to ask questions to the plaintiff and defendant. The Justices reserve the right to moderate the court case as they feel appropriate. After hearing both sides of the case, the Justices shall render a decision and submit a brief opinion of the case to the Membership. If the defendant is found guilty, the justices will submit a punishment to the President. The case may be appealed to the Membership for vote that the Justice department will set up after a 24 hour discussion. D. Impeachment Impeachment shall use the following format: A member must submit a member of the Government or Justice department to the court for impeachment with supporting evidence. After reviewing the case, the court will either allow or deny the impeachment process to begin - in the case of a justice being reviewed for possible impeachment, their involvement with said case as a justice should be nil. If the impeachment attempt is denied, the Justice department will post an explanation of the decision for the Membership to read. In the event the impeachment is allowed to move forward, a 24 hour Membership discussion thread will be posted by the Justice department, followed by a Membership vote. Article V (Elections & Voting) A. Elections The election procedures shall begin on the fifteenth of every month. In order to run for President, or Justice a member has to: Make known his/her intent to run by posting an election topic between the 1st and 12th of the month of the elections. Members may withdraw from the election by notifying the Justice Department by the 15th before the election poll starts. Members may only hold 1 elected position at a time. Candidates for the presidential elections shall announce their running mate before the 12th of the month of the elections, both shall run on one ticket. Should the running mate drop out during the election or during the term a separate approval vote shall be held for the replacement Vice President. The Justice Department will start a poll on the 15th with the candidates and at the end of the poll, the candidate with the most votes wins. In the event of a tie, there shall be a run-off election held between whomever was tied. In the event a position is not filled, an election will be held to fill the remainder of the term. This special election will begin after the Justice Department announces the start of the election to the Membership followed by a 48 hour period to post campaign topics before a 48 hour election poll starts. If the winner of the election is not the incumbent, then before taking on the title and responsibilities of President of the BoC, the President-elect shall post a topic in the Government Relations Area, in this topic, they shall post the Oath of Office of President of The : "I , ruler of do promise to do my best to execute the Office of President of The BoC, and will to the best of my Ability, preserve, protect and defend the Charter of The BoC. So help me Admin." Upon completion of this post, the President-elect shall take on the title and responsibilities of President of The BoC. Any justice up for re-election may not involve him/herself with the election procedures. All dates stated are based on the P&W server timezone. B. Voting All public votes, ratifications and nomination confirmations will be conducted in the designated voting forum. Unless otherwise specified in this document, all public votes, ratifications or nomination confirmations will last 48 hours and will require 60% or greater approval to pass. Article VI (Policies) A. Policies The Policies of BoC are to be the outline for all Departments, & Special Title Holders Policies are to be housed in the BoC Document Hall Forum. Viewable to the Membership All Policies must be signed/amended whenever a new President is elected. Policies can be altered by their respective Ministers/ Special Title holders, with the approval of the BoC President & Chief Justice. Also, all amendments to Policies are not to break the BoC Charter or any other BoC Laws. The Raider Return The war begins On August 26, 2014 at 9:07 a.m. the Brotherhood of the Clouds was attacked by an alliance called the Raiders Return. By 2 pm that same day, President Lord Frostsword declared a state of war with the Raider Return. The Brotherhood of the Clouds was ill prepared for the coming war, being only a week old. By August 27, 2014 the number of wars against BoC had increased from 3 to 19. At this point each BoC nation was engaged with up to 3 different RR Nations. On August 28, 2014 most of the wars had been ended, all resulting in defeat for the BoC Army. However, the BoC Government had put plans into effect to minimize the damage done by RR so the losses were less than $50,000. At this time, BoC was approached by the The League of Imperialist Nations to join a joint task force to engage the Raider Return. President Lord Frostsword agreed to the join the task force and begin to help organize the counter attack against RR with LOIN. After talking with each other over the days lead to the counter attack, the BoC Governments and the LOIN government decided that it would be best to merge their two alliances together. However the merger was short lived. On September 04, 2014, only 5 days after the start of the merge, LOIN call off the merge. They claimed that the details of moving the alliance were too great, and that they simply couldn't agree to it. The Brotherhood of the Clouds respected their wished, and wish them the best of luck. The Covenant Bloc The Covenant Bloc was a Mutual Defense Optional Aggression Pact between the Empire of Spades, United Purple Nations, Brotherhood of the Clouds, and The Dutch East India Company. Boc withdrew from The Bloc after they lost the Marionette War. The Marionette War The Marionette war was a war between the Covenant Bloc and the Marrionette Coalition it ended with the disbandment of The Empire of Spades and the Brotherhood of the Clouds withdrawing from The Covenant BoC Wars BoC Treaties